Till I Met You One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Story Summary: Alyssa and Randy have been best friends since they were little kids. Eversince Alyssa had a secret that she's loved Randy for so long and never got the chance to tell him. Will he return her feelings?


Till I Met You

(One Shot)

**Characters:**

Alyssa Rose Carson – (WWE Diva and former club singer- 27)

Randy Orton

**Story Summary:**

Alyssa and Randy have been best friends since they were little kids. Eversince Alyssa had a secret that she's loved Randy for so long and never got the chance to tell him. Will he return her feelings when he she's picked to sing by the WWE Divas and guys?

**Chapter Disclaimer and Authors Note: **

I don't own anybody but my own (OC - Alyssa Carson) and DON'T own the song nor song lyrics "Till I met You". I'm just using the song by Regine Velasquez Alcasid for the purpose of this story. I decided to write this story since I started listening to the song earlier and really liked it which really gave me the inspiration for this including the title of the story. I hope everyone enjoys this story.

That evening after the show the girls were all getting ready to wind down and wanted to go out.

Lys, are you coming out clubbing with us since the guys want to go tonight?" Nattie asked fixing her hair and hair spraying it.

"Depends if Randy wants to do something if he's not too tired because he and I were planning on rooming together and watching movies." The pretty brunette told the beautiful Pink/blonde haired diva as she was packing up her wardrobe in her bag as she shrugged.

"Why not invite him out because Ty and the guys and the rest of the gang are going. You have to go too you know plus we need the scoop on you and Randy since you two seem to be pretty close." Nat knew how much Alyssa liked Randy but was scared to admit her feelings for him even though they were just best friends but Nat could see right through Alyssa she liked Randy more than as a friend.

"Nat, Randy is my best friend and that's all. I don't think Randy likes me like that any way." Alyssa said softly to the pretty diva feeling like Randy would only like her as a friend and would see her as such.

"Honey, that's ridiculous. I'm sure the Viper has a soft spot for you somewhere in his heart and who knows if he could be the one for you."Nat added her two cents in just telling the truth knowing maybe the Viper had feelings for her too and Alyssa just didn't know it.

"Why not call him and find out if he wants to go out and plus I want to hear you sing tonight at the club as well since I hear you have a very beautiful voice and don't worry little missy, I already know you have a beautiful voice since I heard you sing in the bathroom when you last roomed with me and Beth." Nattie teased her about that.

"Okay. I'll call just because I love you and hate to hear you beg," Alyssa said while playfully rolling her eyes behind Nattie's back.

"I saw that girl." Nattie knew the brunette was rolling her eyes by the tone of her voice as she was finishing putting her makeup before packing her things before they left the arena.

"Yeah yeah yeah...Now I'll call Randy if that makes you happy." The New Yorker giggled getting her cellphone out to call the St. Louis native.

**RKOViper: **_Hello_

**AngelicDiva: **_Hey Randy. I was just wondering if you're not busy tonight after the show and want to go out clubbing since Ty and Nat want to check out this club downtown here in Chicago plus most of the guys and girls are going as well to wind down after the show and maybe you could be my date._

**RKOViper: **_Hmmmm...That doesn't sound too bad. The guys too seem to be badgering me to go too instead of being stuck with you at the hotel to hang out like we're planned to do tonight. I could be your date. _

**AngelicDiva: **_Sounds great. We could meet outside in the parkinglot once Nat gets done putting on her makeup and is all packed to go. _

**RKOViper: **_Meet you gals out in 20 since I'm just also waiting up on Cena Stephen (Sheamus), Ted, and Anthony (Santino). _

**AngelicDiva: **_Okay. Meet you guys out in 20._

After the best friends talked, Alyssa closed her cellphone.

"So?"Nat asked her fellow diva.

"He said sure and would meet us out in the parkinglot in 20." The young diva let Nattie know.

"Okay so that still gives us a lot of time and we have to meet Punk and Beth outside since they're coming with us." Her fellow diva and friend told her as they finished packing and decided to meet the couple outside.

"Hey. There you two are. We were wondering what took you two so long." The Glamazon was glad to finally see her fellow divas walk out with of the arena with their things meeting her and Phil.

"Nattie was still doing her hair that's why we took so long." Alyssa said pointing to the other diva.

"As always." Beth knew giggling since Nat always took so long with her hair just to look perfect.

"What, gotta look good." Nat threw her hands up in the air playfully.

A few minutes later Tyson also met up with the group.

"Hey beautiful. You guys ready to go clubbing?" The superstar asked as he came up to kiss his fiance and rallied up the group.

"Baby, are you sure you wanna go with us to the club, I just want to make sure you want to hang out with us." Beth asked Phil if he wanted to go with them since the club wasn't really his scene.

"Honey, it's not a problem plus I want to be your date tonight and I'll be designated driver if any of you get smashed." The straightedge superstar reassured his girlfriend and he would be there just incase he was needed.

"Okay as long as we have fun and you have to dance with me tonight." She remembered his promise.

"You two are so lovey dovey it's kinda making me sick." Alyssa said watching the beautiful Glamazon and straightedge man being all lovey dovey with one another as he had his arm wrapped around her while they waited for Randy and the guys to arrive that way they knew who would fit in which car and who was the other driver since most of them were going to be full tonight at the club and there were a lot of them going just to have fun after the show.

"Well miss Alyssa, I can say the same for you and young Randall where you two can't keep your hands off each other if I'm right." Punk teased the young diva whenever he saw them together they were always attached at the hip.

"Okay okay , guilty as charged." Alyssa laughed playfully punching his arm.

"Ow...abuse much?" He pouted at his friend playfully rubbing his left arm where she hit him.

"Oh you're such a baby." Alyssa stuck her tongue out at him before giggling.

"Okay children, settle down." Nattie told the two rowdy superstars who were acting like kids.

When the other guys arrived, Randy hugged Alyssa close to him as they all greeted each other.

"Hey, it's about time you guys got here. So whose going where in which vans?" Punk split up the group to see who was going with who since they couldn't fit all in one car.

"Well I can take Anthony (Santino), Randy, Teddy, Cody, John(Cena), Nattie and Tyson since I have a van that can fit most anybody plus it's an 8 seater so most of them can fit." Stephen (Sheamus) spoke up within his group.

"Okay, I'll take Alex (Riley), Mike (Miz), Alyssa, Beth,and Nat since our car would fit most of them in since the rest are all meeting us at the club." Punk picked who he would take in his rental van.

"Good then that's settled. Let's go gang!" the guys rallied up each of their group into the vans to meet the rest of the superstars and divas who were already there.

Once they got to the club, they were went in signing in the VIP area as soon as they arrived without having to wait in line like everyone else and weren't bombarded by the fans that they had their own little section hang out in the club.

They ordered what they wanted to drink before some of them got up to go dance and have the time of their lives well except for Randy and Alyssa that is. They sat in the VIP area watching their friends having fun.

"YOU HAVING FUN?" Randy asked Alyssa loudly that way she could hear him through the loud music that was blaring throughout the club.

"Yeah pretty much." Alyssa heard him and turned her head to meet his blue eyes which shone brightly under the dim lights as she smiled at her best friend who was bobbing his head to the music.

She watched him get up from his spot to sit by her as he watched her watch their friends dancing and having a ball on the dance floor.

"Say, I was wondering...um...do you wanna dance with me?" Randy asked if Alyssa was okay with it.

"Hey, aren't you two coming out to the dance floor?" Beth asked the young diva coming back with Punk after dancing with him for a few minutes seeing the two brunettes just sitting together conversing.

"I can't dance...I'm too shy." Alyssa told Beth blushing.

"Punky can't really dance either too well but he's having fun with me still. Come on you'll learn and have a blast too."The Glamazon begged her friend to come out and dance with her and the gang.

"I'm too shy Beth." The female brunette told her fellow diva that she couldn't dance.

"Come on, come on...you know you want too." The Glamazon playfully tugged on the brunette's hand giggling.

"Okay just this once because I love you." Alyssa sighed defeated with a small smile as she decided to join the Glamazon and Punk to teach them a few moves.

"Yey, thank you." The tall blonde smiled as they went out to the dance floor.

"Hey man. Why are you still here, you should be with your girl out there."John suddenly appeared at the table after he and some of the divas were dancing and having fun as he seen Randy watching Alyssa,Beth,and Punk get their groove on knowing how much Randy liked Alyssa and John was the only person that knew within the locker room that knew since he and Randy were close buds they always shared things between each other.

"I don't know John, Do you think Alyssa likes me just only as her best friend or maybe more?" Randy wanted John's opinion on the beautiful brunette he set his eyes on.

"The hug you two shared back at the arena tells me you really like her plus it looked like it was only two of you in the center of the world and nothing else mattered." John put in his two cents on the situation between his best friend and the pretty diva.

"Do you really like her Randy?"The Boston native was intrigued to know.

"I think so but it scares me you know. I've known Alyssa my whole life and we grew up together. I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way." Randy knew in his heart he really liked Alyssa and couldn't stop thinking about her and she was constantly on his mind. He was just hesitant to confront about really liking her and didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way he did about her.

"You won't know unless you try Viper. Look what happened to me and Liz and we ended up together. I'm sure the same will happen for you and Lys. The girl has a good heart and I think she happens to like you too by the way she looked at you earlier at the arena before we left." John told him in a brotherly way giving Randy some advice.

"Since when did you become Mr. word of advice?" Randy laughed asking his best friend who was like an older brother to him.

"Hey, I grew up is all and matured and happily married if you forgotten." His bestfriend of 11 years told him with a smile while tapping on his wedding ring.

"Why not ask her to dance?" The former Dr. of Thuganomics suggested suddenly became Randy thought to himself and was thinking he was playing matchmaker for them all of a sudden.

"Might as well not hurt I guess plus I guess I can find out from her." Randy stood up from his spot when everyone started participating in karaoke and it looked like Beth and Nattie were egging on Alyssa to go on stage to sing.

"I don't know if I can do this..."The brunette diva said to the girls nervously.

"Lys, you can do it. Beth and I've heard you sing plenty of times and you'll knock'em dead plus you can tell Randy how you feel through singing and I know how much you really like him." Nattie encouraged the young diva to take a chance at love and let her feelings go free.

"Okay. I guess I might give this a shot." The brunette agreed as she sat looking through a catalog of songs and looked for a particular song that she'd want to sing.

When she found that song that she wanted, she smiled to herself and told the DJ what song she wanted to sing as she made her way on stage as everyone including Randy had their eyes on her.

"Ladies and gentleman, give a round of applause for Alyssa Carson!" The DJ announced as the brunette took to the stage and was given the microphone as everyone clapped for her as she smiled at everyone as the spotlight was on her.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Alyssa Carson and the song I'll be singing a song I'm dedicating to my best friend Randall Keith Orton. Randy this is for you from me. I hope you love it just as much as I do." She spoke as the Viper smiled when he seen his best friend on stage looking down at him as the song started up and was shocked when he heard her beautiful voice flow out.

_I never dream _

_'cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids _

_Just a childish thing _

_And I could swear _

_Love was just a game that children play _

_And no more than a game _

_Till I met you _

_I never knew what love was _

_Till I met you _

_This feeling seems to grow more everyday _

_I love you more each day _

_I believe you _

_I believe in every word when you say _

_"i love you all the way" _

_Now I can swear _

_Love is not a game that children play _

_So tell me that you'll stay _

_Till I met you _

_I never knew what love was _

_Till I met you _

_This feeling seems to grow more everyday _

_I love you more each day...ohhh _

_You and I should be together _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

_(instrumental) _

_Till I met you _

_I never knew what love was _

_Till I met you _

_This feeling seems to grow more everyday _

_I love you more each day _

_Till I met you _

_I never knew what love was _

_Till I met you _

_This feeling seems to grow more everyday _

_I love you more each day _

_Till I met you _

_Till I met you _

_Till I met you _

_Till I met you _

_Till I met you..._

After Alyssa was done singing, she opened her eyes and saw everyone giving her a standing ovation as she smiled out at the crowd. Even Randy was mesmerized by her voice that he was clapping proudly.

"That's my girl!" The Viper hooted happily rooting for her as did everyone else in the room.

She came down from the stage and was congratulated by her colleagues on an amazing job and she sung that from the heart as well.

"Honey, you were perfect. You had me in tears." The Glamazon giggled hugging the brunette on an amazing job well done.

"Thanks Beth. That means a lot to me." The brunette smiled feeling touched by her kind words.

"You were great out there baby girl. I knew you could do it." Nattie was so proud of Alyssa coming up to hug her after Beth did.

"Nattie. Too much squeezing." Alyssa giggled squeaking out as the one half of the divas of doom squeezed her a little too tight.

"Ooops... sorry." The beautiful diva apologized laughing letting her friend up for some air.

After most of the stars and gals came up to congratulate the pretty brunette, her eyes were all set on the Viper walking up to him as if it was the two of them only in the room standing together.

"Hi."She greeted her best friend with a warm smile embracing him hello.

"Hey." The Viper greeted her back hugging her close as a slow song came on.

"I have to say you were definitely amazing up on stage. I'm so proud of you." Randy let her know kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Randy. That means a lot coming from you and I meant it." She confessed how she felt about the Viper with her heart.

"You mean you love me?"He asked if she felt the same way about him after she sung that song especially for him.

"Mmmhmmm...I love you and I always have since were were kids." Alyssa confessed to him telling him her feelings.

"Do you know how much I've waited to hear you say that because I feel the same way Lys. I love you and only you. You're it for me." He confessed as well taking her small hands into his large one's while looking into her blue eyes.

"You love me too?" She was equally surprised he felt the same way for her.

"I always have since college. I knew you were the one for me and I knew from then on I never stopped loving you." Randy said as he let go off her hand and cupped her cheek softly stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"I never knew what love was till I met you Randall Keith Orton." The lovely brunette softly spoke as he leaned in slowly to kiss her.

"I love you Alyssa Rose Carson."He smiled in between her lips happy that he was able to tell her how he felt about her.

"I love you too Randy, so much." She admitted to him as he leaned in to kiss her softly again feeling their hearts and feelings unite as one.

After breaking the kiss, Randy put his arms around his new girlfriend while she snuggled into his embrace as they danced together to the slow beat of the music.


End file.
